


The Other Side of the Door

by MeYouAndTheMoon



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, New Neighbor, Spooning, kiss, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeYouAndTheMoon/pseuds/MeYouAndTheMoon
Summary: Dan is expecting his girlfriend to be on the other side of the door when the bell rings. What happens when it's someone else he kisses upon opening it? Will he and a certain stranger hit it off?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first phanfic, although I've written for other fandoms before.

Dan heaved a nervous sigh and smoothed out the wrinkled in his black printed button-down. He ran his fingers through his straightened brown hair as he glanced in the mirror, checking to make sure he looked okay. His ex-girlfriend, Bree, was meant to be stopping by to talk things over. They’d broken up a few weeks ago, and after getting some space, they decided it was time to talk. Dan was determined to right all the wrongs and try the relationship again, but unfortunately for him, Bree did not feel the same way. She just wanted to be friends. 

When the doorbell rang, Dan cracked his knuckles anxiously and swiftly made his way to the door. He paused for a moment in the threshold, forcing himself to take three deep, calming breathes, his eyes squeezed shut, before opening the door. 

He was going to do it - he was going to open the door and kiss her and show her what she was missing. She was going to fall for him again.

The door opened with ease, and he closed his eyes, not thinking before acting, and connecting his lips with the person on the other side of the door. He didn’t have to lean down like he usually did with Bree, but Dan didn’t have time to realize why before the person gasped in shock and pulled away.

“What are you doing, mate?” a tall, black-haired boy crowed, his aquamarine eyes wide.

“Oh, good god, I am so sorry,” Dan replied, ducking his head bashfully and laughing a bit nervously, “That was just… Wow, I’m so sorry. My mistake. I thought you were my ex-girlfriend.”

“Nope. Just me,” the other man chuckled awkwardly, “Um, I’m Phil, by the way. Just moved in down the hall. Thought I’d say hello to the neighbors. Wasn’t expecting the first one I met to be such good kisser-“ He stopped speaking when he realized what he’d say.  
Dan smirked, his brown eyes glistening, “I’m Dan… Good kisser, eh? I mean, those few seconds did feel pretty good if you wanna try again.”

“You said ex-girlfriend, right? As in, you’re single?” When Dan nodded, Phil took a deep breath and rose on his feet a little bit, as he was about an inch shorter than the brunette, and connected their lips for a second time.

Dan’s lips were full and soft, and tasted quite clearly of sweet chapstick. He smelled faintly of cologne, Phil noted, as he tilted his head to allow the kissing to continue. Dan took a step back, guiding Phil inside as he shut the door to the apartment, and they stood in the front hall kissing softly and gently. The kisses remained innocent and experimental, but a heat was growing in the pit of Dan’s stomach, and a blush was hinting at the back of his neck.

He let his tongue run over Phil’s bottom lip, testing the waters to see how far the other man was willing to take things. When Phil granted him access, he slipped his tongue gently into Phil’s mouth, flicking sensually against Phil’s tongue.

Mmm, Phil hummed, letting his hand move from where it had previously been cupping Dan’s face, allowing himself to move up and down Dan’s back.

Dan became more aggressive, pushing his tongue deeper into the other’s mouth and tugging softly at his jet black hair. “Is this okay?”

“More than okay,” Phil murmured into the kiss, rocking his hips up against Dan’s, and Dan blushed, feeling Phil’s hardness. He pulled away,

“I think,” he swallowed, trying to muster up the willpower, “I think we should stop. At least for now. We can pick this up later. But… But I honestly want to get to know you, Phil…”

“Lester. Phil Lester,” Phil replied, “And you?”   
“Dan Howell.”

“So, you said ex-girlfriend. Are you bisexual?” Phil asked, hoping he wasn’t being too blunt. He was just curious.

“Um, I’ve only ever dated girls,” Dan ducked his head, staring down at his long legs, “I mean, I’ve always been attracted to guys but was scared to take the first step… Until I kissed you, that is. And um, wow… I’m glad I did it?”

“I’m glad you did it, too,” Phil answered, placing a soft kiss to the little dimple he’d noticed on Dan’s cheek. 

“Do you like anime?” Dan asked, “I’ve just finished Yuri on Ice. Bree always made fun of me for liking that kind of stuff.”

“Bree sounds like a real stick in the mud, yeah?” said Phil, smiling softly, “Yeah, I’ve just finished that show, too. What about video games?”

Dan scoffed, “All day, all night. Hey, wanna play?” He was already setting up the X-box.

“Sure! You’ll probably beat me though, I’m terribly uncoordinated. I’m more of a recreational gamer, if you know what I mean.”

Dan laughed in bemused at Phil’s joke, but also his choice of words, “Phil, don’t say ‘ if you know what I mean,’ it just makes everything sexual!” He lamely tossed a controller to the black haired boy, who fumbled to catch it, “Hey, something else we have in common - we’re both bad at sports!”

They both sat down on the floor, because Dan only had one gaming chair set up by his TV, cross-legged. Their knees were touching and overlapping, generating a bit of heat between them from the small amount of contact. 

Phil was right, Dan was winning. But in a way, Phil was winning, too, because as Dan got more comfortable and tired, he started leaning in on him. Phil thought it was absolutely adorable.

“C’mere,” Phil cooed, patting the space between his legs and gesturing for Dan to sit down. Dan scooted over, and let himself relax back onto Phil’s chest, using the older man as a human recliner, and rather enjoying before the little spoon for once.

“I never got to be the little spoon with Bree,” he said softly, “I like this, Phil.”

Phil leaned forward and placed a kiss on Dan’s temple, “I’m glad. You deserve it.”


End file.
